The Fiction We Live
by Rock Legend
Summary: It is best for lies and cheating to be the foundation of any relationship since they will usually end up there anyway. Formerly known as, The Funeral of Hearts.
1. The Beginning of the Craving

_The Funeral of Hearts_

Chapter One: "_The Beginning of the Craving_"

--------------

-------------------

------------------------

Their heavy breaths fogged up the windows of the large back seat area as they explored each other's most willingly. She pulled on his thick lavish hair as he kissed and licked her neck, the desire of flesh. AS he crushed he small form into the seat she placed her wondering hands on his face and bit his thick bottom lip. Pulling off his black shirt she ran her hands over his well defined chest and abs. Pressing her lips ardently against his, her tongue searched for an entrance, which he without restraint granted. Fumbling towards his belt buckle she jerked forward as the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

She reluctantly pulled away from her _escort_ as the small tinted window which separated the front from the back rolled down. "Did you want something?" she asked exasperation in her voice as she ran a hand through her cinnamon locks.

The driver rolled his eyes slightly and sighed as he noticed their position, "Ms. Taichikawa your parents called, they'll be off in Livorno for the remainder of the week." The driver informed as she straddled her companion. The window rolled up and the vehicle regained momentum.

Reaching into his back pocket she searched for and pulled out his beat up leather wallet. She searched through it as he just sat back and watched her hopeless hunt. Her amber eyes left the wallet and became fixated on his relaxed face. "You're out of condoms," she informed him with disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry," he said taking his wallet into his hand, "I'm broke" he said returning the wallet to its rightful location. Sighing she reached for her purse and pulled out and crumpled up green currency. Waving it before his calm eyes she switched it over to her other hand before leisurely placing them in his boxers.

His face however remained unfazed by her gesture. A small almost invisible frown appeared on his chiseled face. "Having my girlfriend shove money down my pants doesn't make me feel emasculated at all." He commented as he retrieved her donation.

"…You may be everything I'm looking for in a boyfriend…but I'm not your girlfriend, and you aren't my boyfriend, as hard as that is for me to say." She informed him. His eyes, if possible, became even more cold and lifeless.

"That's right in order for me to date you I have to have a trust fund waiting in the bank. Until that day, I'm just the guy who fulfils the boyfriend duties…Or as in today's case, the guy you plan to have sex with." He responded acerbically, yet a bitter smirk remained on his face.

"You never seemed to mind before."

"That was before the following occurred: One, before my ex broke up with me. Two, Before you started shoving bills down my boxers. And three, before you got me that shirt that read _slut_."

"I can't do anything about your ex, and you know it. Secondly I only gave you that shirt because it was so you. It had: _yeah I may look cute, but I'm a badass for wearing this_, written all over it. And third, I've only given you money for things we both use such as: snacks, condoms, and deserts we only end up licking off of each other's bodies, i.e. chocolate syrup." She explained as she watched him pull his shirt back on.

"You don't get it," he muttered as he licked the blood off of his bottom lip. She took notice of this gesture and was quick to apologize with a kiss. He pulled her lips away from his and looked deeply into her eyes. Before she knew what to do he had bit into the soft flesh of her neck.

"I…Don't see why…you do that...you know perfectly well that…I enjoy it." She moaned between her words.

"I want you to explain the mark on your neck to your friends tomorrow…To see what lie you'll come up with this time." He told her as he licked and sucked on her neck.

"You have some mighty mood swings," she giggled as she played with his opulent hair.

"And you," he began, "You're all too predictable…I have to get to class early tomorrow so why don't you have your driver drop me off," he said pulling away from her neck. She however remained in his lap kissing and playing with him.

--

----

--------

-------------

--------------------

--------------------------

-----------------------------

------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Well I couldn't have done this without _A Fire Inside_…For without her my inspiration never would have occurred….Seriously she said, "You're such a perv,"

I said, "I know,"…Well you may not see how she inspired me to write this with such a phrase…but she did.

How do you guys like it so far? I _need_ feedback…Please don't flame me…I don't want to have to waste my time reading/writing a smartass remark…So don't bother, you'll only make yourself look dumb when you go up against me.


	2. Revelations

_**The Funeral of Hearts**_

**_Session Deux: Revelations

* * *

_**

"Hey, did you hear about the privy school?" a young teen asked.

"I hear _a lot _of things about that school, why don't you tell me what you heard." His acquaintance replied.

"It was ruined in the quake over the weekend! They say it would've been fine but some rioters set fire to their chemistry labs…One word: Boom!" he explained most enthusiastically, raking a hand through his thick brown hair.

"Your point being?" His Aryan companion asked in a sigh. "That chemicals go boom?" he mocked.

"All the privies that aren't going on home studies are going to be coming to school with us! Rich, rich, rich, filthy rich kids with us, public school lower class trash! Ferrari's and Chevy's in the same parking lot! Chaos! Anarchy! The sky is"

"Taichi, shut-up, I get the picture…And it's finally nice to be portrayed as something other than, unworthy scum, thank you Taichi." He commented as they made their way down the immense halls. "So…about 250 privies to a few 1000 public, oh my god we're out numbered, they'll take over the school for sure." He joked as they turned the corner.

"You don't get it, do you? You obviously aren't seeing the big picture. Say bye-bye to our regular routines. Bid farewell to your lab partners, say adios to your locker buddy…We'll have to change the way we manage for some trust fund kids." He tried to get the point across to his friend who simply rolled his eyes.

"The big picture, eh? Obviously your hair is only allowing you to see your picture…Our regular routine blows. My lab partner's a moron, the guy couldn't even tell the difference between and alkyne and carboxylic acid; 10th grade material need I remind you…My _locker buddy_ smells like wet garbage on a hot summer day…I don't know about you, but I can certainly go for a few changes." He said as he opened his locker.

"…Really? Have you forgotten about the sex kitten of a bed buddy you have...In the same school as your ex. Not only that, throw in your _friend's_ boyfriend, and you've got a problem." Taichi said.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but my life isn't some kind of soap opera, now shut up and get to class you bum," he said walking down the hall and away from his friend.

* * *

"As many of you have probably heard," the lecturer began in a god awful humdrum voice. "The Immanuel Academy for the Elite was pretty much destroyed. So this twist simply means adjustments, change, new life," his tone becoming duller by the second. "…New lab partners…and…attention…here are the new students," the man spoke.

He tuned him out, his cold eyes fixated on the door…waiting and praying for a privy to walk in through the door. Tightening his grip on the pencil he deeply inhaled as the doorknob slowly twisted open. Six students all dressed in the black and red Immanuel Academy uniforms stepped into the class all eyes were on them. A low crunching sound was emitted from the object in his hand as his worst fear was realized. She was in one of his classes and so was her _official/certified_ boyfriend. He focused his attention on her when she smiled in his direction. No physical reaction was made to this; the only response she received was an intensified cutting glare.

"Now students, there are 12 open seats please feel free to sit anywhere you please." The teacher instructed them.

They all seemed rather hesitant as they scoped the class, all except her that is. She did as he expected her to do: walk around every desk occupying a male circle around the seat as if to examine it and simply walk away. She did however find a seat, the conveniently vacant seat next to his. She flashed a smile in his direction; he gave only a very slight nod, acknowledging her presences. She scoffed at his reaction and turned away from him.

A note fell upon the surface of his desk, he looked towards his left where he saw her rolling her eyes and gestured towards the note. Opening the paper his eyes were greeted by hot pink ink. Giving her a strange look he proceeded to read her note:

_I'm going to the **rest room**_

A puzzled expression on his face, again she rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper from him. She handed the note to him once more; and again he read:

_You sure can be dense sometimes, but it's cute in a way._

_Just meet me outside, follow my lead_

She raised her hand high in the air so that the teacher would have no trouble spotting her out. "Yes, Ms. Taichikawa?" the teacher questioned.

"May I go to the rest room?" She requested in her sweetest voice. He nodded in approval, she smiled pushed her seat in and left.

He looked up at his instructor and shook his head in disappointment. How easily he approved of the desirable temptress. No more than two seconds later he too raised his hand. "Yes, Yamato?" the teacher asked annoyance clearly visible in his voice.

"Restroom?" he asked.

"Do you have it in you to serve 15 minutes detention for it?" he asked.

With a sigh and a quick roll of h is eyes he responded, "Sure," he said as he pushed his seat in and left.

As the door shut behind him he was pushed up against the wall. She pressed her lips against his, however; he reluctantly parted. "You do recall that we're in a school," he said causing a frown to appear on her face.

"Whatever, ask me my classes," she demanded.

"Why?" he questioned as he backed her into the wall.

"Be like a pair of Nikes and just do it," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"…What classes do you have?" he asked with a great sigh, a smile appeared on her face.

"Yamato, I'm so glad you asked! I have AP Biology with Mr. Nino, then I have 12p English with Mrs. Kisei, after that I have trig with Ms. Wilson, and finally welding with Mr. Weaver." She listed with a grin on her face.

"You didn't…Mimi I really don't see a point to this," he said the corners of his lips beginning to form a frown.

"What do you mean you don't see a point? I had all my classes rearranged so that I could have them all with you," she told him.

"I noticed that Mimi…It's just that it seems a bit strange to me that's all…What about Michael don't you want to have any classes with him, he is your boyfriend after all…I'm just the guy you go to afterwards," he said a sinister look forming on his face.

"Don't worry, it won't seem like such a bad idea in a month or two," she said leaning up to kiss him. "I assure you of that," she whispered into his ear.

"…Mimi, do you even know how to weld?"

* * *

A.N.: yes, I've decided that I'm not going to call them chapters; instead I'll go with session. Then just for the hell of it, add French numbering, I think I'm going to have to rename the first chapter then…Maybe not though… 


	3. Silent Jealousy

_**The Funeral of Hearts**_

_Session Trois: Silent Jealousy

* * *

_

"…How much time…do we h-have?" the russet eyed brunette questioned in between pants and moans as she pressed up against his body.

"Shhhh…fifteen more minutes…keep it down……This is a…janitor's cl-closet…need I remind you." He said while removing her blouse and tossing it aside.

Their heavy breaths fogged up the small one-way mirror as they explored the deeper regions of each others bodies. He ran his tongue down her neck in slow motions that made her body tingle. His lips found their way back to hers as she squeezed her legs tighter around his waist. He ran his tongue over lips in a gesture of seeking entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues met at the crossroads to their destination. His tongues caressed her teeth as she occupied her hands with his thick luscious hair.

He pushed her up against the wall, not to support her weight completely. As he did so he pulled away and locked his eyes on her.

"What?" she asked anxious to resume their previous task.

"The gum, spit it out," he demanded.

When she didn't budge his glare intensified, "spit it out."

"Why don't you take it from me," she suggested.

"…That's gross," he muttered.

She pressed her lips against his as she forced his lips open. As he located his target, he was quick to take it into his own he bit down on her tongue as he retrieved his from the depths of her mouth. Spitting out the gum he then said, "Next time do as I say,"

"Yes sir," was her response. She took hold of his belt buckle, his hands quickly covered hers.

"Not here," he muttered as her hands made their way towards the hem of his boxers.

"Janitor's closet," he reminded her.

"I noticed," she said as she covered his neck with her lips. She pushed them both towards the wall behind them as she brought her hot lips to his. As his back neared the wall, his foot tripped over a bucket…It was after all a janitor's closet.

"You're crushing me!" she exclaimed when he neglected to move from his position.

"Really, I thought you'd be use to this position by now," he muttered as he lifted himself off of her.

"…Yamato…Matt!" she shouted when he didn't pay any mind.

"What?" he questioned at the call of his middle name.

"…Have you seen my blouse?" She asked as she searched around in the dark room.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me where my belt is," he proposed as he held the blouse behind his back.

"Here it is," she said as she removed it from around her neck.

"Oh, what do you know, here's your blouse," he said as they exchanged articles.

"…Well, at least now we know better than to use a janitor's closet…Meet me in the auditorium down stairs for lunch?" She asked as she buttoned her top.

"Sure," he said as he placed a kiss upon her lips. "And another thing, they aren't janitor's…They're masters of the custodial arts." He said before she discreetly made her way out of the room. He too then followed her role minutes after. …

* * *

"Mimi," a blonde called after her in the hallway. She turned around a slight frown appeared on her face. 

"Hey, Michael," she said with a mere hug. He took hold of her hand and began to walk down the halls.

"I couldn't get a hold of you this morning," he stated as he turned to face her.

"Really, around what time?" she asked innocently. She whipped out her cell phone only to find thirty five missed calls; twenty five from Michael and another ten from various people.

"I've been calling your cell since about 9:30 last night," he responded.

"I must've fallen asleep, I really don't recall hearing a phone," she replied.

_I can't stay too long…I'm supposed to be having dinner with Michael_

"It's a shame; I had dinner reservations at _Chez Paradis_… French cuisine," He added managing a calm tone.

_That's Michael's problem…I'm not cutting our session short because you have a date._

"I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you," she said giving him a hug.

"…Why do you smell like cologne?" he questioned pulling away from the hug.

"…What?" she asked, he had caught her off guard.

"Why do you smell like cologne?" he repeated himself.

"…uh, well…I just gave you a hug just now didn't I? It must've rubbed off," she attempted a recovery.

"Mimi dear, I'm not wearing _Egoist_." He said his tone still collected as he looked down at her.

"…Well you see the girl whose locker is next to mine…uh, she's a bit strange. She has a shrine to Gackt in her locker, she even wears a bottle of _Egoist_ around her neck…It could've been her." She explained.

"Really, whoa these publics sure can be weird," he commented relief in his tone.

"You can that again," she remarked as a public student dressed in a black robes marched down the hall.

"Anyway, where or what did you have in mind for lunch today? There's this really great place for Mexican downtown." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Today?" _Meet me in the auditorium…_ "Today, I'm going to have a lunch tutorial with my biology teacher sorry," she told him as she leaned up against the row of lockers.

"What about to tomorrow, where do you want to go then?" he proved persistent.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, no school," she pointed out.

"So what?" he asked backing her into the locker, "Can't I have a date with my girlfriend?" He questioned.

"…I guess so," she said looking away from his face.

"That's what I like to hear," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Before their lips could make contact any contact, she saw him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him walking hand in hand down the hall with another girl. She heard the girl giggle as her lips closed in on Michael's.

Grabbing hold of Michael's shoulders she pulled him closer to her body, shoving him up against the row of lockers. Grasping onto his brittle hair she deepened their kiss, not caring who was watching. All she really cared about at the moment was him watching her kiss another guy. She pulled away from Michael's pleased face and stole a glance at Yamato. A scornful look upon his face as he watched he play with him. He completely ignored his companion as he continued on down the hall….

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.Author's Notes: An email was sent to me a while ago. This person had just read this fic and asked,

"Do you do any of this with your girlfriend?"

I responded with a "NO!" These are simply my fantasies of Jessica Alba and Eva Mendez. And yes, my girlfriend is aware of that.

So check out my c2 comm.: http: copy and paste it…Or you can look for _In Vacuo in Extrimis_, in the c2 archives.

Rock Legend


	4. My Rejected Love

_The Funeral of Hearts_

Session Quatre: "_My Rejected Love_"

* * *

_Lunch hour_

"What the hell was that all about!" the frustrated teen shouted.

"What was _what_ all about?" she asked turning away from him.

"Your little PDA with Michael, what else would I be talking about?" He asked as he brought his palm down on the wall behind her.

"So now I can't kiss my boyfriend?" she asked her hands automatically going to her hips.

"I never said that you couldn't. All I'm saying is don't do it just because you want to get a rise out of me." He said kicking a nearby box.

"Oh Yamato, you're so full of yourself, whenever I do anything with Michael it _must_ be because _I_ want _you_ to get jealous." She scoffed. His hand gradually made its way to her neck. "What are you going to do with your hand there? Go ahead…"

"Oh please I was watching you before I even got within your sight. You might as well have been beating him off with a stick. Then I just happen to walk by with another girl and suddenly you're all over him." He told her stepping up to her. He slowly tightened his grip around her neck.

"Oh whatever," she ridiculed looking away from him.

"Yeah, whatever, that seems to be all you can say—hey look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Go away!" she shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled away from his grasp and turned away from him.

"…Mimi…" He said with partial frustration in his voice.

"…What?"

"What'd I'd I do this time?"

"Nothing! Maybe I'm just not use to sharing!"

"Stop shouting—what are you talking about?"

"Maybe I was a bit jealous. It's just that…My daycare didn't emphasize on sharing! Why they don't care…And I guess—now I want you to myself."

"Just because it's…something your daycare didn't stress on doesn't mean…it doesn't mean you don't have reason to be a bit jealous……I-I guess nobody wants to share a boyfriend or a girlfriend…I guess you can't help but feel less special?"

"…Oh my god…you sounded so gay right now."

"Well, sometimes there's nothing better to do than read one of your magazines while you get ready."

"…We should get going before Michael notices I'm gone…" she said turning towards the exit.

Seizing her by the arm he turns her to face him. "Who cares if Michael finds out? What's he gonna do? Nothing, he'll do absolutely nothing!" Yamato's tone grew louder and angry. He glared at her with great intensity.

"What if he breaks up with me? What am I going to do? What am I supposed to tell my parents! _Mom, Dad, Michael broke up with me because I decided that having sex with this other guy was much more important than two multi-million companies merging_." She rolled her eyes as the sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"Something like that yes—What do you care if the companies merge? Isn't your family worth enough? How much is your trust fund worth? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it's about 100million." He said blocking her access to the door.

"You have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under to make this work! So don't act as if it's so easy!" she shoved him out of the way and stormed off.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well that was the fourth chapter…And I'm glad to say that In Vacuo In Extrimis has entered the top five c2 communities (subscriber-wise) we now have 15 subscribers! You know…If the c2 comm. Were to get into the top three…you could expect less of a wait time for updates…. 

Rock Legend


	5. Mercy Me

_The Funeral of Hearts_

Session Cinq: _"Mercy Me_"

Three Days Later  
:  
:  
:

"…Mimi, I know you're there, pick up the phone…Mimi, c'mon just say something. I'm going to use all 35 minutes of this tape it I have to. Mimi, pick up your damn phone! Ple—" His voice was cut off abruptly as a black cord hit the floor.

"I honestly don't see why you don't return his calls…I mean he did give up talking to a girl for you; most guys wouldn't do that." Her friend told her.

"I know—but he wants me to leave Michael," She replied her eyes shifting to the floor. The room grew silent. She shifted her gaze back to her friend, only to see that she was looking at the floor.

"And Michael's hard to leave because…? He's not _that_ cute! If anything he could do some _major_ damage to your gene pool. This other guy—well he's a sexy beast, I mean look at those eyes!" she reasoned with her friend.

"If it was that easy I would've done so by now…but my parents would be so disappointed. Michael's the only _some-what_ attractive son of these business moguls. It must be things like this—things like this are the reason headlines are always reading—Cheating!" Mimi said her eyes full of apathy.

"As my uncle Shinosuke always says, _no dating until you're married_," her friend laughed. "What's it matter anyway? You can't listen to your parents your whole life. It's not like they can do anything if you break up with him. Where are you parents, I believe last time I checked they were still in Russia! They won't care if you break up with Michael." Her friend advised.

"If it were only that simple, the only way that would ever work out for me would be if Michael dumped me. And I've been trying to get him to do that, but he still has yet to do so. I've cancelled dates at the last minute, I've stood him up, I wear Yamato's cologne around him—nothing! He has yet to even accuse me of anything. I think he's hinted at it once or twice, but he dismissed it" Mimi explained as she hugged her pillow.

The room grew silent once again. It was enough to drive a person mad. "…Just out of curiosity," she broke the silence, "Does Michael think you're a virgin?" she asked. Looking up at her friend from the floor.

"He thinks I'm as chaste as the day when we met. I don't think the thought of me cheating on him with someone else has crossed his mind."

"With that mind set, he'll never get his head around the fact that Yamato beat him to your…well your sexual satisfaction."

"What if I were to break up with Michael, and suddenly Yamato lost all interest in me?" Mimi asked out of nowhere.

"Mimi dear, by the looks of it he's interested. You must be doing something right to have kept him interested for how long? Four months. Sure maybe he's one of those sick perverted a voyeur who's only with you because  
of the fact that you're dating someone else….  
But from what you've told me, he hates Michael; he doesn't want you seeing Michael,  
he wants you to choose between the two. Yeah, it doesn't sound as though he's gonna lost interest any time soon." She said.  
"In order for relationships to work people must be willing to compromise…and it seems like he's the one dong all the compromising.  
He's kept his relationship with you in the shadows, he dumped his girlfriend because you didn't like her, he quit talking to a girl because you got jealous, and he doesn't let his friends make any inappropriate comments about you—"

"I get it I'm a horrible person for using him. Are you happy, I said it." She said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Mimi, I never said that…"

:  
:  
:  
:

"Dude, she's being about bitch about this isn't she?" he asked taking a seat next to his friend.

"Don't call her that," he muttered punching his friend on the shoulder

"Oh, that's right…Yamato's whipped. Whipped by a girl so badly that she can run around with other guys—yet you can't eve _talk_ to other girls." His friend laughed.

"Shut-up Taichi," he warned with an apathetic expression on his face.

"Why should I? She's a bitch and you know it. Don't even bother sticking up for her, you're just her toy—a person she goes to for sex—"

"Shut-up Taichi!" Yamato shouted tackling his friend to the floor.

Yamato looked down at him with spite and anger…Taichi however simply played a stone cold face.

"You're pathetic…Get off of me!" Taichi said shoving Yamato

"Don't talk about her as if you knew her so well. And don't call her a bitch again," he said shoving Taichi into a wall

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know her. How can I know her? I though I knew you but I guess I must've been wrong. The Yamato I knew wouldn't let himself be walked on." Taichi said heading towards the door.

"Yeah, well the Taichi I knew wasn't such a dick!"

:  
:  
:  
:

Author's Notes: This chapter was one of my favorites to write…I had a lot of trouble doing the girly stuff with Mimi and hr friend. I had to watch the Oxygen and Life Time channels just to get a feeling for how girls act when they're just alone. So if there's stuff that they wouldn't do—blame Oxygen and Life Time.

Thanks for all of the reviews. Helps me write knowing that people are actually reading……..Oh! Another thing. _In Vacuo in Extrimis: Mimato ver. 2.0_is the third most subscribed c2 community in the Digimon section. But there are other c2 communities trying to break the top three. We're tied with a Sorato c2 comm. with subscribers. (but we've been here longer!) which is why we're still at #3. If you have yet to subscriber, would you please do so? How can you say no to this face?

Be sure to review

Demetri a.k.a. _The Rock Legend_


	6. Crawl

The Fiction We Live_  
_

Session Six: _"Crawl_"

One Week Later

* * *

:  
:  
: 

"For the next week we will be discussing, sex. As I'm sure you all read the class syllabus at the beginning of the semester, there's no need for me to repeat the assignment." Ms. Kisei said to the class. When nothing was said, she turned her back to them as she proceeded to write the word SEX across the white board. "Let's begin by gong around the class. Yoh, what is sex to you?" she asked a dread locked student.

"What is sex to me? A word," he replied before resting his head on the desk.

"Not good enough—let me rephrase, when you think of the word sex, what's the first thing that comes into mind, besides porn stars?" she rearticulated herself.

"Sex…Sex is best when done in the back seat of a car," his response was received by chuckling students.

"Thank-you for your…insight Yoh. Hiroki, what about you?" she directed her attention to the lethargic looking student.

" sex—sex is the cause of children. Because as we were all told by our parents, children aren't planned they just happen," he said with his usual droopy expression

"Thank-you Hiroki…for that original axiom. Let's ask an Immanuel Academy Student—Ms. Tachkawa, what about you?"

"Well…I believe that abstinence is the only way to go otherwise when you do get married and have sex, it won't be anything special." She answered optimistically. He response only made Yamato laugh which in turn caused her to glare at him.

"Thank-you for volunteering Yamato,"

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered as he thought of an intelligible response. 'I don't know…err, well I know someone—I won't mention who, but sex just seems to be her escape from reality. She's just too stupid to see that it's only a momentary thing. She's—"

"Excuse me Yamato, but I disagree," Mimi cut him off. "I may not know your _friend_ personally but I'm almost certain that sex isn't her escape. Maybe you haven't taken the time to hear her problems out—"

"She doesn't have any problems. She _is_ the problem. She thinks that if she throws enough money and shows enough skin, she'll get everything her way."

"Maybe that's what she thinks she has to please you."

"She doesn't have to do anything for me. All I want her to do is admit that she likes me!"

"You're impossible! Perhaps if you stopped to notice you'd see that there's someone in the way.!"

"What a guy who calls herself her boyfriend yet does nothing a boyfriend should do? Is that what's in her way?"

"OKAY! Thank-you…both of you, this isn't about your loves lives. Now class, did you see that? WE started out talking about sex, and it suddenly evolved into life. And in the end it was a soap opera gone horribly wrong for the protagonist. That was the sort of passion I want to read in your papers!" Mrs. Kisei said most enthusiastically.

"…Ok so if you want that kind of stuff in our reports…does it have to be about them? I mean not everyone has sex at school," Yoh asked causing Mimi to blush.

"No it doesn't have to be about Yamato or Mimi. And you Yoh, shouldn't repeat rumors; it can earn you detention."

:  
:  
:

After School

* * *

:  
:  
: 

"So Mimi, what are you doing later on tonight?" Yamato asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing why do you ask?" she replied as she made her way toward the parking lot

"I just wanted to talk to you that's all," he answered as he put his arm around her.

"_Just talk_? Or were you expecting me to show some skin and throw some money around?" she shrugged his arm off as she continued towards her car.

"Oh that's right, you're all about abstinence now. Secondary virginity for you all" he mocked as they approached her Porsche.

"You know if you wanted some you would've used some different words. What do you want Matt?" she questioned him with a defeated tone.

"Like I said, I want to talk to you" He said

"Fine get in," she told him while unlocking her car.

"Thanks," he said as he situated himself.

"What is it?" she inquired him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. Confusion flashed across her face upon hearing his statement.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked

"For Friday…For yelling at you, and uh…kind of chocking you—I'm sorry" he apologized looking away from her.

"You're sorry?"

"I'm only gong to say it so many times so don't push it."

"…I wasn't expecting that…I'm the one who shoul—"

"You shouldn't do anything if you don't want to,"

"I'm sorry for shoving you"

"No you aren't you're just saying that because you feel bad for not saying anything"

"…You should've quit while you were ahead. But I'm willing to ignore it."

"So does that mean we're on again?"

"I guess you can say that"

"…So since I'm already in here…you wouldn't mind hitching me a ride home?"

"Sure," she said turning the key. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"…No—why?"

"Guess,"

"Uh, it's the day Jessica Alba finds her way into my bed?"

"Over my dead body,"

"Jealous much?"

"Of course not, it's just gross. I mean she's six years older than you." She said refusing to look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said with a smirk.

"Too bad she doesn't even know you exist," She reminded him.

"Way burst my bubble…So what is tomorrow?" he asked .

"Tomorrow I turn 18 which means—"

"You'll be legal? I won't be having sex with a minor? You won't have to leech off of your parents?"

"Ha ha, very funny. And no—I don't stop getting money from my parents until I get married…but tomorrow my parents are sending me off to Musha Cay!"

"Mushy Clay? How err…uh exciting?"

"Do you know what Musha Cay is?"

"Not really, but it doesn't sound like it would taste good though."

"Musha Cay is only one of the most exclusive private islands in the world. My parents paid 50 grand for a two-day stay. Just me on a private island with 30 people running around doing anything I ask."

"So it's not mushy clay. So does that mean I'll see you on Monday?"

"I was thinking…I mean I convinced Michael that I would be spending the weekend with my grandparents in Spain…So naturally he wouldn't have any objections of you coming along with me."

"Private island or a sex talk from a sex-less middle aged woman?" He pondered as he put his arm around her. "I think I'm gonna go with the sex-less middle aged woman.

"You can't be serious."

"Just joking, I'd gladly go with you—but you just have to promise that you'll be able to keep your hands off of me."

"whatever."

* * *

:


	7. Le Paradis a Perdu

The Fiction We Live

Session Sept:_ Le Paradis a Perdu_

* * *

His lips brushed softly against hers as she shoved him onto a bed. 

"Hmm…Sex on a bed, I don't think we've done this before," he muttered.

"You're ruining it," she told him as she began to work on his shirt.

As he propped himself up against the pillows he brought her onto his lap. She began to tug at his thick and lavishing hair all while pulling him in for an earth-shattering kiss. His lips pressed firmly against hers as his hands slowly crept up her thighs.

Pulling away from his delectable kiss she stopped his wondering hands, "Do you have a condom?" she asked as she played with his shirt. He gave her a blank expression causing her to repeat, "Do you," she pointed at him "have…any…protection?" she overly enunciated every word to be sure to get his attention adding in a gesture towards his pants

"Hold on," he said slightly shaking his head, "You stopped me for that? Of all things…I think so, can you hand me my wallet?" he asked while he sat up in the bed causing her slide off his lap. "…Never mind," he said pulling a pink note from his wallet.

_Buy condoms…And while you're at it can you get me a latté  
Love you,  
Mimi  
12/27/05_

She took the note from him and looked it over carefully, knowing he was watching her. She smiled brightly as she began to say, "Yamato…Matt, my dearest little blonde lover boy…I gave this to you last month," her smile quickly turned cynical. "And you still haven't bought any? Not only that according to this note, you owe me a latté," He couldn't quite tell if she was scolding him or not.

"I'm so glad to see that you're concerned about the whole _safe_ _sex_ thing…Besides remember that one time, we're both fine now."

"…About that,"

"About what?

"I'm pregnant."

"So, who's the father?"

"You."

"What!"

"…I'm just kidding, I only wanted to see your reaction," she giggled, "your expression a moment ago was priceless—And what do you mean, _who's the father?_! You're the only person fucking me!"

He leaned down and kissed her upon her remark he noted, "For such a pretty face, you sure do have a foul mouth,"

"Do you think the lobby has any condoms?" she asked

"Wouldn't that seem a bit weird, I mean aren't I supposed to be your math tutor…or at least that's what you told me to say if anyone asked…Seri—"

"Lookie, hand-cuffs!" she announced as came up from under the bed holding up a pair of black cuffs.

"No chance in hell, are you getting me to do some kinky S&M shit, that's where I draw the line."

"Who said it was kinky…obviously…Brandon Davis thinks otherwise"

"Who?"

"That's what the name on the cuffs read" she replied as she tossed them aside.

"…This blows most majorly…what do you want to do?"

"Want to go for a swim? Musha Cay is an island resort, and we have it all to ourselves."

"Sounds great, just promise you won't pounce on me once you see me in my swim trunks."

"You're one to talk about pouncing, you need to keep your hands off of people"

"You know you like it"

"Only when I get what I want afterwards…But you can't even remember to buy condoms! So I guess neither of us are going to be getting what we want."

"…Don't they have a no-questions asked _concierge_ service? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, you know…looking for some."

"Not even"

"Then stop complaining"

"You're little dream of sex on the beach is vanishing before you eyes"

"Fine, I'll ask."

* * *

"This may come across as a bit odd…or maybe not even as a surprise at all…But I think I prefer sex in a janitors closet." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

"Like Yoh said, sex is best when done in the back seat of a car,"

"…Jerk, If there're rumors about us having sex at school—why hasn't anyone said anything?"

"As if that matters, how they found out is what I'm worried about"

"Gee, I don't know maybe it has something to do with your moaning,"

"Or it just might be that hater-mark you gave me the other day."

"It's not my fault you taste good,"

"You," she pressed her lips against his, "also taste good,"

"Like sex and candy?" he asked, lying her down on the warm sand.

"That…sounds…like something…a…pedophile would say…but yes" she replied.

He silenced her with a deep kiss. His tongue seeking entrance, her lips parted most willingly as she settled for handfuls of his hair. His arms tightened around her waist when she pulled away. He feathered kisses down her neck as her hand traveled towards his trunks. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder, she surprised both of them when she bit down. He moved his lips over her body and up to her full lips. As she continued to kiss him she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him closer her to her. She began to moan quite audibly once he began to work on her neck.

"…Pardon…Ms. Tachikawa," the man cleared his throat. She pulled away from him with an unpleasant expression on her face. "Yes?" She asked putting on a huge smile.

"Your father is on the phone," he replied handing her a phone.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hello, Mimi, how are things at Musha Cay?"

"Couldn't be better"

"Glad to hear…Mimi, I was talking to Frank and he said that you brought an extra passenger on board the plane."

"About that…It was for my, um I bought an iguana…?"

"An iguana? I don't remember this,"

"Well you see—I just bought him, it was going to be a surprise to you since I know how much you like…reptiles...?"

"…I do?"

"Yes remember you told me once you've always wanted an iguana, so I bought you one aren't you surprised?"

"That's one way to put it…So what'd you name it?'

"His name…err, um…Iggy."

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm going to have to let you go now—Iggy's in need of some attention.

"Bye-Bye sweetie, tell Iggy I say hi,"

He looked at the ground then back up at her with a smirk, "So…Is Iggy my new name?" Yamato asked.

"No, but it can be, and if it is, Daddy says hi,"

* * *

**Authors Notes:** In case some of you have yet to take notice…. this session is just a filler.  
Sorry that I took so long to upload, it's just that I've been busy with school and sports. So what did you guys think? They're at Musha Cay staying in a Blue Point. Just check out Musha Cay's site and look at the cool pictures...What else, this session amused me a great deal seeing as how the only thing they were concerned with was having sex and getting condoms.  
Also Mimi had to kind of go way off topic in order to get her Dad as confused as she was on the matter of the extra passenger Yamato..oh well.  
**re-uploaded this chapter for editing purposes**


	8. The Second Wrong Makes You Feel Right

The Fiction We Live

Session Huit: The Second Wrong Makes You Feel Right

* * *

He zeroed in on her as he dodged students as he made his way down the crowded halls. The warning bell rang and students dispersed into classes, clearing his line of vision; his eyes narrowed as he drew closer to his destination. A cruel smirk formed on his lips when she turned to face him.

"Don't scare me like that," she told him as she drew a book from her locker.

"I heard you had a bit of a run in with Angela the other day."

She knew it was only a matter of time before it was brought up. She did not expect it to be this soon however. "Is that so? And what did you hear? Because if you've been told the same rumors I've been hearing then I can assure you none of them are true."

"I just love it when you lie straight to my face; it lets me know that you think you're sparing my feeling by lying. I'm really just curious to see what you have to say."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"And give you time to get your story straight, I don't think so," with that said he put his arm around her shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

"What? He has class on the other side of campus. My, my I thought you'd appreciate the gesture. I mean it's not as territorial as telling someone to watch whose toy they're playing with, but it's a step in the right direction." With that said, he escorted them out into the parking lot.

She turned up the heater as they settled into her car for a much-dreaded conversation. He simply sat in the passenger seat looking forward. The late bell rang in the distance as the two continued to sit in silence. She'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't expecting this sooner or later, she was simply hoping for the latter.

"Just when I think you're learning to think before you speak, I hear this." He said after a few minutes of silence.

She scoffed at his comment. "Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid. You can be such a condescending dick sometimes."

"Yes, of course I'm the condescending one, I completely forgot. And here I was just about to accuse you of telling your friend I'm your toy. What the fuck was I thinking?"

"Don't be so crass"

"So you aren't denying it? Well that's some progress for you at least"

"What's the point of even explaining to you when it's obvious that you won't even consider what I have to say?"

"You're right, please enlighten me. I've been dying to hear your justifications."

"I might've told her that you were my toy, but I didn't mean it as in someone I toy with. Toys are for fun, and I have fun with you."

"That was your explanation?"

"Fine, I may or may not have told her to lay off the flirting because Michael is my boyfriend and you are my toy. But that was for her to hear, it was never meant to reach your ears."

"It still surprises me that despite all the rumors Michael has yet to hear of any of them. You should be less concerned with my discovery and more worried with what would happen if he were to find."

"You're impossible! Why did you even bring me out here? You expect me to believe that you're concerned about Michael finding out about all this?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Why are you bringing him up?

"As a reminder. I may be the your _toy_, but you aren't the only one that can do as they please."

"So you're going to go out with her just to remind me that you can. Honestly, that's seems like a bit much, even for you. And didn't we already have a discussion about stuff like?"

"You think because we had an extremely biased conversation about this, that it's over? Not only that you walked away last time, so there was obviously no resolution to the situation." He leaned over in his seat and drew her hand away from the handle. "See, you're even trying to leave right now, what's so hard about talking?"

"Maybe I don't like this subject all that much."

"Then why do you continue to put yourself in situations that will inevitably lead to this?"

"Fine, I don't care. Have a girlfriend if you want, what do I care?"

"The problem with that statement is that you do care. Now you're not only lying to yourself but you're lying to me as well."

"I'm just telling you what you want to hear."

"Well that wasn't what I wanted to hear, so why not try again."

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm breaking up with Michael."

"And why's that?"

"You know why, and I don't see why you still insist on it. You knew what we'd be doing going into this. You were also aware of what we'd be to one another, so don't act so hurt."

"The same goes for you. Don't go around sabotaging my possible relationships with other girls. Or did you think since you've always gotten your way in the past from mommy and daddy that you'd do the same to me?"

"I don't care; do whatever you want and fuck whoever you damn well please!"

The car remained silent after her announcement. Both sat staring forward out the windshield for a few minutes. The sound of a door opening drew her attention to him. Once he had stepped out of the car, he turned to face her completely. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he knew it was more than he was currently receiving.

She finally turned to face him but only to say, "Shouldn't you be looking for Angela?" With that said he made his way to his class.


End file.
